Sensiblería innecesaria y para colmo Navideña
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: ELLA, "Tonta sensiblona", ÉL a punto de perder la paciencia y de remate un inesperado Cupido haciendo de las suyas en plena Navidad.


"**Sensiblería innecesaria y para colmo… Navideña"**

**Personajes****: Rowling.**

**Trama:**** Mío de mí**

**RESUMEN**: ELLA, "Tonta sensiblona", ÉL a punto de perder la paciencia y de remate un inesperado Cupido haciendo de las suyas en plena Navidad.

* * *

**Dato de la historia:** ** Encontrarán las palabras "Bella Notte", pues bien, si a alguien le da curiosidad, decidí ponerlas en la historia (Y estuve tentada a ponerlo como título de la historia) porque cuando escribía las últimas escenas escuchaba la canción "Bella Notte" de Joy Enriquez y Carlos Ponce. ** (Uyyyy que datazo!!! O.o!) Ahora sí, la historia.

* * *

Una joven de largos cabellos castaños, corría entre los pasillos del suntuoso castillo de Hogwarts, la música compuesta por el profesor Flitwick la seguía y a la vez se iba perdiendo en sus oídos, siendo suplantados por sus propios sollozos. Aquella noche la "Princesa" no tendría su noche de ensueño esperado, aquella noche el título que le correspondía era "Princesa de reemplazo".

Como pudo burló las piedras en su camino de huída, obviamente los tacones no ayudaban mucho a la tarea; y estaba por demás segura que no podría dar ni dos pasos al día siguiente; mas todo eso no importaba, no en ese momento, cualquier dolor físico era preferible a aquélla odiosa presión que sentía en el pecho.

Entonces se detuvo, podía sentir el aire invernal calarse entre su vestido de gasa congelando su piel, su aliento denotaba tal estado al formar efímeras nubecillas blancas que iban y venían a medida que ella intentaba normalizar su respiración… pronto, el frío dejó de importar.

Solo en aquélla silenciosa atmósfera que le ofrecía el gran lago creyó sentir la tan ansiada tranquilidad, el agua de alguna forma podía lograr ese efecto en ella, sin embargo tras unos minutos de aparente calma, la luz natural ofrecida por la luna en su estado completo fue opacada por una nube melancólicamente grisácea, dejándola en la oscuridad de aquella noche; sin darse cuenta, Hermione comenzó a llorar.

Casi tan rápido como se dio cuenta, limpió las traicioneras gotitas con sus palmas, observándolas luego levemente negruscas, "Bonito día para ponerse maquillaje" pensó, luego, casi con rabia limpió sus manos sobre la tela de su vestido "Gasto tonto" pensó mientras lo hacía

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una suerte que todo el cuerpo estudiantil estuviera entretenido en el cuantioso "Baile de Navidad", no habían sido sus primeras lágrimas aquellas en el lago, ya venía derramándolas todo el trayecto; por lo tanto hacía mucho que había arruinado el maquillaje… pero ¿Qué más daba ya?

Ni siquiera le importaba estar en medio de las afueras del castillo, con el viento implacable golpeándola una y otra vez. Iba a desmayarse de eso no había duda, sea de frío o cansancio sentía su cabeza y cuerpo a punto de colapsar.

Precisamente, cuando por reflejo había llevado sus brazos sobre sus hombros para intentar calentarse, escuchó el sonido del césped bajo presión, lo siguiente fue la sensación tibia de una capa envolviéndola, que más que calidez, lo primero que le hizo sentir fue pánico.

- ¡Tranquila Estoy desarmado!, la varita no cabía en el traje—dijo aquella inesperada persona, ella se había hecho para atrás alejándose de la capa y le veía aún con el semblante asustado.

La mirada de desconfianza de Hermione, lo hizo retroceder un poco, hacía muchos meses que ella no le dedicaba ese tipo de expresiones, sin embargo había estado presente como muchos en el Gran Comedor, de modo que como ellos, o al menos los que sabían de la situación, sabía a la perfección el motivo del comportamiento de la chica.

- Por favor, vete de aquí—dijo ella de pronto dándole la espalda, queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas; sin mucho resultado habría que añadir, después de todo aunque escondiera el rostro sus hombros la delataban.

Entonces se animó a acercarse, colocando una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de ella; un pequeño choque sacudió la piel de Hermione al sentirla, tentada a sujetarla se reprimió apretando los puños a cada lado, mas lo que no pudo evitar fue que aquella persona le colocara de nuevo la capa encima.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó ella—no acostumbras a ser tan atento.

- Y tú no acostumbras a salir como loca de un evento oficial—respondió el mago, ella muy a su pesar sonrió de lado por aquél dejo irónico en la voz del hombre.

- No deberías estar aquí—dijo ella intentando librarse de él.

- Lo sé—respondió él con simpleza—me vengo diciendo lo mismo desde que salí del Gran Comedor.

- Deberías prestarte atención más seguido—contra atacó Hermione-- escucha, no sé por qué estás aquí, pero… no tienes que esforzarte, regresa con los demás Draco.

El aludido ladeó la mirada fastidiado, aquella reacción era propia de la siempre empollona Hermione Granger, la peor parte era que de un tiempo a esa parte lo que le ocurriera a esa "empollona" le importaba mucho más de lo que él querría, o mucho más de lo que él quería admitir. Obviamente su primer impulso fue auto convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto y lo suficiente con darle la capa para que no muriera de pulmonía o algo parecido, hacerle caso y regresar al calor del castillo; pero lejos de hacer aquello se quedó parado sin decir una sola palabra… "_Rayos_" ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto un blando?

- Oye, tú estabas en mi camino ¿De acuerdo?—dijo él intentando parecer impersonal, después de todo tenía una reputación que cuidar, por mucho que hubiera bajado la guardia con Granger—además no me apetece estar adentro dando vueltas como perinola junto al resto… disimula un poco tu agradecimiento ¿De acuerdo Hermione?—añadió sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba en el césped a un lado de la joven aún de pie.

- Muy oportuno que quieras pasar tu tiempo precisamente donde yo quiero estar sola—respondió Hermione, girando sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse.

- Oh vamos Granger, que te cueste decir un insignificante "Gracias" no es motivo para que te vayas—dijo Draco deteniéndole—Quédate… hay más de un metro cuadrado en esta área por si no te fijaste.

- Irónico que me reclames el "insignificante gracias", Malfoy… llevas una vida entera tratando de decirlo—replicó Hermione volteándose hacia él.

- Claro, por eso habla la experiencia—contestó Draco—cuando lo olvidas es muy difícil aprender de nuevo a decirlo—Hermione le dirigió una mirada irónica—pero bueno ¿Tienes ganas de discutir eso ahora?

- No, tengo ganas de estar sola en este momento "Gracias"—respondió Hermione—así que si no te importa.

- Déjame adivinar—dijo Draco-- ¿Es tu forma aparentemente indirecta en la que me echas de aquí?

- Que bueno que entiendes—dijo Hermione.

- Claro que lo entiendo, pero que lo entienda no significa que lo haga—respondió Draco—así que tienes dos opciones, primera, irte enfadada e indignada de aquí previamente de tirarme una piedra en la cabeza—propuso Draco ganándose una mirada perpleja de ella—No me mires así, sé que lo estás pensando y casualmente hay muchas piedras por aquí.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos ofuscada, ¿Por qué se quedaba después de todo?, bien podría hacer lo que el mago le proponía, nockearlo y llorar su noche en paz, ya habría tiempo de disculparse luego o en ultimado caso aplicarle un pequeño "Obliviate".

- Y tu segunda opción…-- prosiguió Draco-- es sentarse si quieres a dos metros de mí y contribuir al aumento del lago como seguro estuviste haciendo hasta que "casualmente" te encontré.

- Eres… insoportable—respondió Hermione sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a unos pasos de Draco quien no dijo nada ante el apelativo reciente, luego de unos minutos Hermione le miró aún molesta-- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Por qué hago que?—preguntó Draco devolviéndole la "cálida" mirada.

- No deberías estar aquí—respondió Hermione.

- Si a esas vamos, tú tampoco—dijo Draco, ella miró de nuevo al lago-- Ya arruinaste tu vestido ¿Sabías?, la tierra no siempre es un adorno cotizado entre las chicas.

- ¿Ah si?, pues a mi me encanta, es más, mañana pienso enlodarme para asistir a clases—respondió Hermione sarcásticamente.

- Mmm… eso no sería atractivo, lo que sí sería divertido sería ver como te "Enlodas"—respondió Draco levantando la ceja con superioridad desde su cómoda posición sobre el césped.

- En serio quieres que te lance una piedra ¿No?—preguntó Hermione intentando frenarse.

- Fue tu idea eso de "Enlodarse"—dijo Draco con gesto de inocencia.

- ¡Para ya, ¿De acuerdo?!—Exclamó Hermione sujetándose la cabeza—no estoy de ánimo para ser objeto de tus burlas.

- ¿Qué burla? Yo no me estoy riendo—dijo Draco enderezándose un poco—simplemente presiono para que me digas por qué estás aquí—añadió con simpleza ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- preguntó viendo que ella no respondía

Hermione había ahogado un gimoteo para entonces, planeando que su voz no temblara por hablar del tema, precisamente con Draco, después de todo por mucho que la guerra sin cuartel entre ella y el Slytherin hubiera acabado, habían aspectos en los que definitivamente nunca concordarían, uno de ellos era lo que él llamaba "Su innecesaria sensiblería"

- Necesitaba desaparecer un rato, eso es todo—dijo al fin Hermione con voz grave, pero al mirar en los ojos de Draco la presión detestable en su pecho reapareció junto con lo vivido aquella noche, entonces luego de pasarse una mano nerviosa por su ya de por sí arruinado peinado añadió-- No es un misterio lo que sucedió en el gran salón Draco, así que si lo que quieres es oír mi versión entonces…

- No estoy aquí para enterarme de tu versión…-- interrumpió Draco—no soy novelista.

- Si claro, bueno ya te dije lo que querías saber, así que si no te importa, no tengo ganas de charlar—dijo Hermione intentando cortar la conversación.

- Yo salí aquí para tomar aire fresco—dijo Draco de pronto, obviamente jamás le diría que había salido detrás de ella, es decir él era un Malfoy, suficiente explicación para no hacerlo—claro que jamás pensé que algo tan "poco interesante" te haría salir huyendo del baile, después de todo tú lo organizaste

- ¿Estás de broma Draco?—le dijo ella casi dolida--. Viste lo que sucedió allá

- Si…-- corroboró él--. Si lo vi como muchos, sólo que en mi caso, solía pensar que eras lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo—dijo él logrando la atención de Hermione—o en defecto… si no era fortaleza, al menos creí que eras lo suficientemente orgullosa como para quedarte en ese tonto baile muy a pesar de ese desperdicio de mago.

La mirada de ella resplandeció a la luz de la luna que había vuelto a iluminar el espacio, su tristeza y una emoción desconocida comenzaron a desbordarse, luego sabría que aquella emoción que dolía constantemente no era otra cosa que su orgullo herido; en cuanto menos lo supo había vuelto a llorar de nuevo… y en cuanto menos se lo esperó Draco había acortado la distancia y tenía extendido hacia ella—en aparente mala gana—un pañuelo con bordados azules.

Ella observó unos segundos el pañuelo y luego de tomarlo lo miró a él como si quisiera obtener una explicación o razón lógica para aquél gesto tan extraño como inesperado.

- ¿Qué me ves "sensiblona"?—replicó Draco al percatarse de la mirada de la joven.

Sin embargo, contrario a cualquier respuesta que él hubiera esperado a su sarcasmo, ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras limpiaba la huella de sus lágrimas con el pañuelo, una pequeña e impersonal sonrisa que sin intención alguna logró desarmarlo por primera vez en la noche.

De pronto él resopló con fastidio, más que por la embarazosa situación, por la vergonzosa sensación que comenzaba a aflorar en su pecho, realmente detestaba esa sonrisa casta y casi agradecida que le había dado Hermione, ya que solo representaba eso, "agradecimiento", odioso agradecimiento para un NO intencionado consuelo; definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en un "Blandengue", y la peor parte era que por mucho que se lo reprochara, su cuerpo no tenía la menor intención de moverse de donde estaba.

- Draco… ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó de pronto Hermione al percatarse del semblante casi frustrado del joven.

- No—respondió Draco—pero olvídalo.

- Bueno, puedes decirlo si gustas—sugirió Hermione.

- Oye, tú eres la que no quiere decir ni media palabra sobre lo que te ocurre ¿Y quieres que yo sea un libro abierto?—respondió Draco de mala gana.

- Pues tampoco tienes que contestarme de esa forma, yo no te he dicho nada malo—respondió Hermione. —además sabes muy bien lo que me ocurre ¿Para qué quieres una explicación?

- No, no, no, yo nunca dije "Quiero que me des una explicación"—replicó Draco.

- ¿Ah no?—ironizó Hermione.

- No, simplemente tenía curiosidad—dijo Draco recuperando su actitud burlona.

- ¡Ah mira!—dijo Hermione sarcástica—En los meses que he tenido para conocerte nunca había salido a flote tu lado curioso.

- Pues tampoco había salido "a flote" tu lado **débil** Hermione—contra atacó Draco toscamente—Con normalidad las personas no muestran ser débiles con facilidad, pero tú parecer empecinada en ser la excepción.

Hermione se sintió nuevamente herida, para entonces el pañuelo de Draco ya estaba hecho un ovillo en su puño, de pronto ella se puso de pie soltando la bolita de tela contra la tierra.

- ¡Sabes que esta iba a ser la noche más feliz de mi vida!- Exclamó ella más como un reclamo que como una confidencia-- ¡Dios!, Me pasé los dos últimos meses hablando de ello, muchas veces terminamos discutiendo por mi "Innecesaria sensiblería", como tú lo llamas—agregó mientras caminaba de ida y vuelta hacia el lago, Draco se puso de pie.

¿Qué lo sabia? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!, había pasado-- como ella-- dijo los últimos 2 meses escuchando sus sueños y posibles episodios futuros con ese desperdicio de mago al que ella consideraba su "Mejor amigo", ¿Por qué nadie quería creerle eso de "Selección de amistades"?, bueno, siempre había gente necia como Potty y Hermione, lo dijo en el pasado, lo sostenía en el presente y lo seguiría diciendo en el futuro… "Un Weasley NO es de fiar" ¡Y vaya que lo había demostrado con creces esa noche!

- Deja de llorar—dijo Draco.

- Si claro, lo que ordenes—dijo Hermione intentando ser irónica mientras intentaba controlar sus gimoteos.

- Si quieres hacer algo provechoso ¡Entonces regresa a ese baile, échale un maleficio a Weasley y quédate a disfrutar del show!—respondió Draco con dureza—¡No te quedes aquí sintiendo lástima por ti misma!, ¡Es hasta vergonzoso Granger!

- ¿Es que no has escuchado nada?—preguntó Hermione incrédula—¡Me siento mal!, y ¡Si! ¡Quizá hasta sienta lástima por mí misma en este momento Draco! ¡Y no puedo hacer nada más que llorar! ¡No necesito que me repitas lo débil que soy! ¡Ni lo patética que te resulto! ¿De acuerdo? ¡No lo necesito!

Se formó una tensa atmósfera entre ellos, Hermione sacudía los brazos claramente ofuscada, la mente práctica de Draco tenía listos comentarios como "_Pues entonces no seas patética_" o "_Tú lo dijiste, no yo, eres patética Granger_"; pero no pudo más que resoplar con cansancio, aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, y la peor parte es que comenzaba a sentir cierta culpa por provocar el estado de Hermione.

- Oh demonios—murmuró Draco de pronto mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello-- ¡Detesto esto!

- ¡Si, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Pues si TANTO me detestas! ¡Vete! ¡Nadie te pidió que te quedaras en primer lugar!—exclamó Hermione dolida y llorando.

- ¡¿Podrías callarte, por favor?!—Exclamó Draco-- ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!

- ¡Está clarísimo!—dijo Hermione—pero no te inquietes, la que se va soy yo, para que no "Detestes" tanto todo esto—añadió, luego volteó dispuesta a marcharse, pero solo había dado tres pasos cuando Draco exclamó de nuevo.

- ¡Por supuesto que detesto esto!, Detesto el que me interese tanto sacarte algo de valentía para afrontar lo que te está pasando—dijo Draco haciendo que Hermione volteara—DETESTO que hayas admitido que sientes lástima por ti misma cuando no tienes NINGÚN motivo de valor para pensarlo—continuó Draco mientras se acercaba furioso a Hermione-- ¡Y DETESTO como no tienes idea, el que llores como Magdalena por alguien que NO lo merece!

El objetivo de Draco con todo aquello había sido sacar de sí mismo esa sensación abrumadora y fastidiosa que le había atormentado la cabeza durante los últimos minutos; sin embargo cuando lo había sacado lo único que tenía en frente era la mirada brillante de Hermione lista a llenarlo de aquélla horrible sensación de nuevo, "_Maldita culpa_".

- ¡YA deja de llorar!—exigió Draco, los ojos de ella titilaron con insistencia sin que fuera incapaz de moverse de su lugar, Draco respiraba agitadamente debido a las fuerzas implicadas para haberle gritado todo aquello; de pronto la actitud de Hermione cambió, secó los intentos de lágrimas y luchó contra sí misma para dejar de gimotear, la mirada de la joven se endureció, Draco lo había conseguido… lo absolutamente estúpido era… que la dureza de Hermione terminara por derrumbar las barreras de Draco.

- "_Por Merlín, no_"—pensó Draco sintiendo algo parecido al desespero; luego, sin saber exactamente lo que hacia intentó sujetar el brazo de la joven, automáticamente ella se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad, pero Draco volvió a sujetarla.

- ¡No me toques!—gritó Hermione intentando safarse, pero entonces Draco la tomó con fuerza de los brazos aprisionándola en un sorpresivo abrazo, abrazo que Hermione negó con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Draco luchó por retenerla

Los ojos miel de Hermione titilaron derrotados a la par que su cuerpo se rendía y se negaba a seguir forcejeando, Draco por su parte sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar debido a la presión que se había alojado en su garganta, repentinamente seca como si no hubiera bebido nada en años; poco a poco sintió el cuerpo de Hermione rendirse y ponerse lánguido entre sus brazos; no tenía una maldita idea de lo que había hecho, ni una maldita razón para justificarse, lo único de lo que era conciente, era de que esos breves instantes sintió como si aquella chica desapareciera de pronto, dejando un cuerpo vacío… como él, algo tan desesperante que no vio ningún otro medio que detener aquélla energía que por su culpa había querido extinguirse.

- Tonta sensiblona—dijo Draco sin soltarla—Te prohíbo que me hagas volver a hacer esto ¿Oíste?, no importa cuantas veces te defraude Weasley, ni si mañana la estúpida de Brown se burla de ti por quitarte a esa escoria… TE LO PROHÍBO—repitió Draco sin darse cuenta que el aferrado a aquél abrazo era el mismo.

Hermione solo se limitó a escuchar entre sus brazos, intentando descifrar los sentimientos de Draco con aquellas palabras, intentando descubrir si era la ausencia de su capa la que había permitido que el cuerpo de Draco temblara contra el suyo… e intentando saber qué era esa nueva sensación que lejos de oprimir su pecho, le había devuelto la tan buscada calma.

Un hondo respiro fue todo lo que pudo hacer él, era encantador su silencio en aquellos momentos, luego de 02 meses de oírla siempre decir cuánto quería al estúpido de Weasley; jamás se lo diría a ella, pero aparte de enfermarlo, la sola mención de Weasley por ella despertaba en él un sentimiento oscuro mucho más letal que cualquier otra sensación que hubiera sentido nunca en su vida, su sentido común se quebraba cada vez que ella le hablaba de él, al principio había creído que era purito asco: pero ahora tenía claro que era algo diferente, algo que lo hacía enojar sin lógica alguna y definitivamente… algo que tendría que aprender a controlar para después borrar de su cabeza… y mientras más pronto mejor.

Poco a poco el abrazo terminó, Draco fue el primero en comenzar a apartarse, deteniéndose inconcientemente al enfrentar de nuevo la brillante mirada de Hermione, que lejos de estar llena de lágrimas estaba llena de expectación. La mirada de Draco se dirigió a su boca sin querer, y, en cuanto tomó conciencia se repitió "_No, no, no harás nada de lo que pretendes, no con ella, ¡MALDICIÓN, contrólate Malfoy!_", sin embargo pese a haberse obligado a mirar a los ojos de Hermione y no a ningún otro lugar volvió a sentir palpitar su corazón; "_Por Merlín, ¡Suéltala ya!, ¡Suéltata!... no puedes enamorarte de ella_"… un segundo, ¿Había pensado en verdad en la palabra que empezaba con "ENA" y que terminaba con "Morado"?

- ¿Te…?—titubeó Draco carraspeando un poco-- ¿Te puedes sostener en pie o tendré que cargarte?, debo cuidar mi salud física ¿Sabes?—preguntó matando la emoción del momento, Hermione reaccionó y mirando nerviosamente a sus lados, soltó los brazos de Draco mientras él retrocedía unos pasos.

Luego de ello pasó bastante tiempo hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron, Draco necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que aquello sólo había sido la emoción del momento, que su permanencia al lado de Hermione no significaba nada importante, Hermione por su parte necesitaba saber por qué de pronto al recordar a Ron y Lavender ya no le dolía tanto. De pronto, Draco carraspeó llamando su atención.

- Te ves terrible—dijo el muchacho, Hermione casi inconcientemente se llevó una mano al cabello. —Es inútil—agregó Draco—Mejor suéltalo—sin saber por qué ella le hizo caso y terminó de deshacer el peinado dejando que su cabello cayera completamente.

Draco era la única persona que la había visto en un estado tan lamentable, y ciertamente el Slytherin jamás pensó vivir para verla así, afortunadamente para ella, ya la huella negra del delineador se hallaba en su pulcro pañuelo olvidado en la tierra, lo único terrible era su cabello; pero lo que no calculó Draco, fue que llegara a sonrojarse al verla con el cabello suelto y levemente elevado por el aire de rato en rato.

- EJEM—carraspeó Draco—el baile tiene para rato, no creo que pretendas hacerles pasar un susto ¿O si?—pero Hermione se había agachado a un lado para coger el pañuelo, luego ella le dirigió una mirada irónica.

- Sigue hablando y te meteré el pañuelo en la boca Draco—dijo Hermione recuperando el habla.

- Ja… te veré fracasando en el intento Hermione—dijo Draco recuperando su tono burlón y con ella su confianza.-- Vamos te llevo a tu torre—añadió, necesitaba convencerse de que aquello solo había sido pasajero.

- ¿No te dará diabetes por mi "Sensiblería innecesaria?—preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Dia…qué?—preguntó Draco— ¡Bah! ¡Tú y tus términos Muggles!

- Bien, no discutiré—dijo Hermione cortando aquello, claro sin poder evitar reírse de la cara de Draco y agradeciendo que no supiera el significado de "Diabetes", de lo contrario hubiera hecho mofa y ella hubiera salido perdiendo.

Luego de ello ninguno dijo nada más respecto a la "Sensiblería innecesaria", simplemente se limitaron a caminar de regreso al castillo, burlando la fiesta que seguía como si nada dentro del Gran Comedor; así llegaron hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda quién al ver a un Slytherin y a una Griffindor sonrió maliciosamente.

- Deberían de limpiar más seguido—murmuró Draco para romper el silencio entre él y Hermione.

- Bueno, disculpe señor "Rey de Slytherin" si mis pasillos no son tan pulcros para los gustos de las serpientes—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Y ustedes leones, deberían practicar más los hábitos de limpieza, y no sus patéticos intentos de agresión verbal—replicó Draco—Por cierto, gracias por lo de "Rey", ya era hora que lo aceptaras.

- No tienes remedio—murmuró Hermione divertida; entonces llegaron a la puerta, Hermione y Draco estaban distraídos, por lo que no vieron como la dama del cuadro se frotaba las manos como una niña a punto de hacer una travesura—Bueno, tápate los oídos.

- Como si hubiera algo en Griffindor que me interesara—dijo Draco.

- No me importa Draco—dijo Hermione sonriente—ahora tápate los oídos—indicó adoptando una pose muy similar a la de Minerva McGonagall.

- Bah—farfulló Draco haciendo un gesto irónico con los ojos y colocando de mala gana las manos en los oídos, Hermione asintió complacida y volteó hacia el cuadro.

- Señora Gorda "_Bella Notte_"—dijo Hermione; pero la puerta no se movió y la Señora Gorda hizo un gesto inocentón con los ojos soltando una risilla—Esto… señora Gorda "_Bella Notte_"—repitió Hermione obteniendo el mismo resultado-- ¿Qué sucede? Esa es la clave.

- ¿"_Bella Notte"_? ¡Que ridículo!—exclamó Draco-- ¿Por qué mejor no le ponen "Griffindor"?—replicó.

- ¡Y se supone que tú no estabas escuchando!—replicó Hermione a Draco; pero decidió que la clave era lo más importante, después de todo si no era la correcta, daba igual que Draco la supiera o no-- ¿Por qué no abre?—preguntó Hermione a la Señora Gorda

- Ah no mis niños… esta vez no hay clave—respondió al fin la dama del cuadro.

- ¿Cómo que no hay clave? ¿Pretende que todo Griffindor duerma en los pasillos?—preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno sería una buena forma de aprender que deben limpiar más seguido los pasillos—dijo Draco burlón.

- ¡No es gracioso! Señora, exijo saber lo que sucede—dijo Hermione.

- No es una clave verbal—dijo la Señora Gorda divertida-- por ser Navidad será algo especial… sigan el espíritu de la navidad, despídanse como predestinado está—dijo la dama en rima, luego rió de nuevo y señaló con un dedo hacia arriba, Hermione molesta alzó la mirada… palideciendo enseguida.

- ¿Oye que todos en esta casa están locos?—dijo Draco impaciente y confuso por lo dicho por el cuadro.

- Ay dios—suspiró Hermione—No puede ser en serio—entonces Draco miró hacia arriba imitando a Hermione descubriendo que el causante de la palidez de la chica y la risilla de la dama del cuadro era un pequeño ramito de muérdago.

- OK—dijo Draco sin entender absolutamente nada, y sintiéndose ofuscado por ello-- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Es muérdago—respondió Hermione que---- sin explicación para Draco---- estaba bastante ruborizada.

- Ajá—dijo Draco sarcástico—No soy tonto Hermione, sé perfectamente qué tipo de planta es, lo que pregunto es ¿Qué rayos significa?

- Significa lo que la Señora Gorda ha dicho—dijo Hermione-- la contraseña no es una frase esta vez.

- ¿Es una planta?—preguntó Draco-- ¿Qué quiere que traigas otra de esas? Vaya… ¡Gracias a Merlín que soy un Slytherin!

- ¡No, tonto!—replicó Hermione volviendo la mirada hacia él—No es una planta… la clave hoy es… es una acción—agregó mirando escéptica a la Señora Gorda.

- ¿Un hechizo?—sugirió Draco.

- No… y no sé por qué lo hace Señora—agregó hacia el cuadro, la dama solo se rió—No es gracioso, ya verá lo que le dirán los demás cuando regresen.

- Bueno querida—dijo la Señora Gorda—bien puedes esperar aquí hasta que llegue alguien, esperar a que lo hagan y entrar; pero por lo que me cuenta el "Jinete Blanco", la fiesta de Navidad tiene para largo.

- ¿Oye por qué tanto problema?—preguntó Draco impaciente-- ¿No puedes hacerlo y ya?

- No tienes una idea de lo que significa ¿Verdad?—preguntó Hermione.

- No, tampoco quiero saberlo, solo sé que me estoy impacientando—dijo Draco.

- No puedo hacerlo sola—dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

- Bueno entonces te ayudo y san se acabó—dijo Draco—Es desesperante esta espera viendo a la señora esta ¿Sabías? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Qué acción?

Hermione frunció la boca un poco a la medida que se le quedaba viendo a Draco quien daba brincos tratando de agarrar la dichosa plantita. Consiguiéndolo al tercer brinco.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial esta cosa?—dijo Draco sosteniendo el muérdago en su mano frente a Hermione.

-De acuerdo—dijo Hermione al fin—Pero que conste que tú ofreciste tu ayuda, y usted Señora Gorda debería de estar avergonzada—la dama sólo se volvió a reír poniendo atención.

- ¿Alguien me va a dar una explicación?—preguntó Draco comenzando a enojarse.

- Bien, digamos que esa acción que está pidiendo la Señora Gorda es… pues… un regalo—dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, Draco que aún no comprendía arqueó la ceja.

- Un regalo—repitió Draco—no hay sentido en eso.

- Si, quizás… -- murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Y que cosa le tienes que regalar al cuadro? Empezando ¿Cuándo se ha visto que se le regale algo a un cuadro? Digo… algo que no sea una reparación, o en el caso de este cuadro una "Remodelación"—Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

- No al cuadro Draco—dijo Hermione entre risas.

- Entonces a quien sea, ¡Pero hazlo de una buena vez! ¿Quieres?—dijo Draco.

- Bien, bien—dijo Hermione—. Entonces cierra los ojos.

- Hermione ya en serio, mi paciencia está así—dijo Draco mostrándole sus dedos muy juntos—ASÍ, de agotarse.

- Pues ya te dije, si quieres ayudar e irte más rápido cierra los ojos—repitió Hermione sin poder creerse que iba a hacer aquello de verdad.

- ¿Y que se supone que gano cerrando los ojos?—preguntó Draco.

- Ustedes los Slytherins ¿Nunca dejan de preguntar?—replicó Hermione-- ¡Ciérralos y ya!—le ordenó, Draco se quejó y no del todo convencido cerró los ojos.

- Ok—suspiró Hermione-- Ahora no te asustes…-- le indicó y viendo como Draco abría la boca para preguntar agregó—Y NO preguntes, una cosa más--- indicó—si abres los ojos te asesino Malfoy ¿Entendido?

- Ah… ¿Me dejas alguna otra opción?—ironizó Draco sin abrir los ojos.

Entonces Hermione se acercó a él y puso sus manos en los respectivos hombros de Draco, quien casi inmediatamente se tensó de pies a cabeza; tentado a saber lo que ocurría hizo amago de entreabrir los ojos, solo para ver con dificultad que Hermione estaba demasiado cerca, logrando aumentar su tensión y que esa sensación odiosa que había tenido en el lago cuando la había abrazado regresara.

De pronto su subconsciente le mandó un mensaje que podría significar una esperanza, "_Debo de estar dormido_" se dijo "_si, eso es, dormido, dormido y teniendo una pesa… un sueño, solo un sueño_".

- ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?—dijo Draco deseando que con decirlo apareciera en su habitación, su segura y querida habitación de Slytherin.

- Aún no…-- escuchó decir a Hermione, que debido a su cercanía había logrado turbar la poca concentración de Draco, quien no pudo evitar que sus propios labios se movieron nerviosos al sentir por primera vez el hálito de aquella chica tan cerca

Hermione por su parte fue cerrando los ojos a medida que se acercaba a Draco, si bien al inicio no había dejado de maldecir al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, al muérdago y hasta a la Navidad por lo que tendría que hacer; ahora lo único que tenía en mente era que iba a besar a Draco Malfoy, _"Es lo que necesito para entrar" _trató de justificarse; pero una sensación liberadora parecida a la que había tenido en el lago inundó su pecho, soltando un cálido vaho de aire sobre la boca de Draco antes de juntar sus labios a los suyos por primera vez.

Draco al sentir el contacto se debatió entre separarla inmediatamente o aferrar su cintura contra su cuerpo, pero antes que pudiera decidirlo sus manos ya habían hecho el trabajo, dejando que el bendito muérdago cayera a los pies de ambos, ahora el cuerpo de Hermione se hallaba contra el suyo mientras sus bocas comenzaban a moverse; "_Si… la tuya también idiota, no te hagas el desentendido_" se dijo a sí mismo. Sabiendo luego que podría arruinar todo aquello se atrevió a abrir los ojos, dándose con que ella era quien ahora los mantenía cerrados, era extraño… que en un momento de _"__Sensiblería innecesaria y para colmo navideña"__,_ el cabello desastroso de la joven, su maquillaje arruinado, ¡Valga!, hasta su vestido lleno de tierra resultaban insignificantes, si, por más que lo negara por el resto de su vida.

Segundos… ritmos acompasados… segundos y la risilla de la Señora Gorda tuvieron que pasar para que el beso al fin terminara, los brazos del Slytherin se resignaban a dejar ir aquél momento mientras que la Griffindor abría los ojos lo suficientemente embelesada para luego anegarse en la profunda mirada de Draco, sin recordar obviamente el "_Si abres los ojos te asesino_".

Lo que ella no sabía era que la intención de Draco era simplemente alargar aquél momento, conocedor del poder de sus ojos, utilizaría hasta ese recurso con tal de que el momento durara unos segundos más, la conciencia que reaccionó primero fue la de Hermione que enseguida comenzó a preguntarse lo que el muchacho estaría pensando, "_Siempre puedo alegar demencia temporal mañana_"—pensó fugazmente la joven—"_O aplicarle un pequeño e inocente obliviate_". "Por Merlín di algo Hermione".

- Feliz Navidad Draco…-- soltó Hermione como la única cosa cuerda que podía decir en ese momento, luego el ruido del cuadro abriéndose fue la señal para que saliera de su letargo y se separara del alcance de Draco.

- Adiós al año que se va… sed bienvenida a la casa que te guardará un año más—dijo la Señora Gorda soltando otra risilla, entonces Hermione avanzó hacia el túnel cuando sintió las pisadas de Draco, volteó y ahí estaba él observándola.

- Hermione—logró decir Draco obviando la sensación de abandono en sus labios, ella solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Si?—preguntó Hermione, Draco titubeó y como último recurso la observó significativamente antes de decir...

- Feliz Navidad Hermione

Sin saber porqué el corazón de la joven dio un brinco, Draco levantó la mano en señal de despedida y haciendo uso de todo su dominio se volteó y comenzó a andar atravesando el pasillo mientras su larga capa daba suaves flecos en el viento hecho al caminar.

Aquello jamás se volvería a repetir, "_No al menos con él cuerdo_"--se dijo a sí mismo--; pero Hermione jamás sabría que por el rostro de Draco Malfoy se había dibujado una sonrisa sincera mientras se alejaba, ¡Mucho menos que el picor en la boca de Malfoy duraría toda la noche!

Ninguno salvo la Señora Gorda sabría que aquél beso se había dado exactamente a la medianoche, ni que Hermione jamás llegaría a aplicar ese "_Pequeño e inocente Obliviate_".

Pero una cosa era cierta y segura, LA REALIDAD: la realidad de que la Navidad se marchaba con el correr de los minutos, y la realidad de que aquélla _"Bella notte"_ había dado inicio la historia de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

-Bien…-- dijo la Señora Gorda cuando había cerrado nuevamente la entrada de Griffindor-- Cumplida la misión del muérdago, debe de esperar a otros dos corazones que necesiten de su ayuda para el próximo año—agregó cubriéndose la boca de forma graciosa por la trampilla puesta a los dos muchachos.

Lentamente el ramito de muérdago olvidado en el piso fue desvaneciéndose en pequeñas chispitas amarillentas hasta no dejar huella.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Obviamente, lo que Hermione sabría al día siguiente—pero lo que Draco no—era que el cuento de que "_La clave es una acción y no una palabra_", había sido treta de un cuadro que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en una noche de Navidad.

* * *

Hola, bien, antes de decir el clásico "Espero que les guste", no puedo evitar reprocharme lo siguiente:

¡Cómo me atrevo a terminar esta historia antes que las demás!!! (Si, u.u! ya llevan unos buenos meses en stand by y mi imaginación no da para continuarlas aún ToT …en especial el de "Just Whispers between us", juro que casi acabo el nuevo capítulo… pero es difícil pensar en pareja hombre/hombre… ¡Lo siento! )

Ejem… bueno, esta historia… para variar también la cambié, era un songfic en sus inicios y ahora la reescribí adecuándola a la Navidad que está muy próxima, así que con el clásico "Espero que les guste" me despido, deseándoles a todas: ¡Una muy Feliz Navidad! (por adelantado y por si azares de la vida me vuelvo a desaparecer hasta el 2011):D

Las quiere

Pao-Hale20.

**Posdata:** Intento lograr una caracterización de Draco creíble (Ya saben, eso de que de pronto se vuelva buenito no les cuadra a muchas personas):P, así que si hay consejos, pues bienvenidos sean.


End file.
